She Didn't Know
by Trinale Porsche
Summary: They needed to do something that would surely change their lives. "Do we really need that?" "Yes Draco we do." "Fine. But I'm still calling you Mrs. Malfoy." DMXHG *6th Story AU*


**Author's Notes: **Tomorrow, would be, the last story for the TRAGIC WEEK, and this, would be second to the last. (of course LOL) Erhm... To Rachel, heck, I don't even know how, but lets just pretend he did for the sake of the story? :)) (It was I who brought him back to life! BWAHAHAHA. I'm a Death Burper.) Anyway, just to tell you, readers of my stories, that... the poll is now up in my Profile Page! Anyway, I don't wanna delay your reading anymore, enjoy!

Song of Inspiration: **The Call by Regina Spektor**

* * *

**She Didn't Know**

"What?!" A young blonde man at his early twenties spat angrily as he stared at his fiancée.

"Draco— calm down!" Hermione placed her hands on his shoulders, making him look at her.

"Yo—you expect me to calm down?! After this?!"

"Please…"

"Okay, love. Give me one good reason why we are CANCELLING this wedding?" He asked indignantly. He thought she was joking when she brought up the topic to him. He was expecting her to say 'April fools!' coz, it IS April today. But she didn't. She stayed in that calm demeanor, meaning she was…

DEAD.

SERIOUS.

"Draco… we need to grow._ I_ need to grow, _you_ need to grow. It's not that I don't love you… but I'm doing this for us! For our future!" She explained desperately.

Draco just sighed. He understood. Of course he did. He just really didn't want to let her go. They had been quarrelling for weeks now about unimportant issues. She was merely making space for them to independently grow. But he was too stubborn to accept his mistakes.

"Do we really need that?"

"Yes, Draco, we do." She nodded sadly. He nodded too, shutting his eyes. He hugged her tightly which surprised her at first, yet she returned it. Neither wanted this. But they _had_ to do it.

The hug stayed for several minutes, both not wanting to let go. Because they knew, after this hug, the future would never be certain for them anymore. Finally, after several minutes, they broke away from each other.

"Fine." Draco huffed. Hermione smiled weakly, still gazing lovingly at his steel orbs. He completely broke away from her and spun around, his back now facing her.

Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"But I'm still calling you Mrs. Malfoy."

* * *

_Mrs. Malfoy…?_

_What's up, love? Having fun there? I bet not. Knowing that you're quite a bore.(smirks) Anyway, I have to admit, my lips were never the same since you've left. So… How long are you gonna stay there, Mrs, Malfoy? My hands are terribly missing you. Looky here, I'm gowing! I am, I am! Can you go home now? I'm waiting for you arrival._

_Love,_

_Sexy Mr. Malfoy_

Hermione smiled at the letter. She read it once more and placed it on her working desk, sighing quietly. It has been a year since she received that letter from him. His last letter. She didn't know why he had stopped writing letters but somehow, she never received anything from him after that one.

Probably, he was just _too_ busy.

.

.

.

Yes, she still loves him. Only Merlin knows how much she still loves him. She felt so lonely once his letters had ceased. Was he with another woman now? No, Merlin, please, no…

"Ms. Granger?" At the sound of that name, her loneliness doubled ten times. She was still Miss Granger after all. They were supposed to get married, weren't they? She wanted to be Mrs. Malfoy…

"Yes, Trinale?" (LOL)

"There's a letter here for you." Hermione's eyes widened, her heart suddenly beating fast. Her mind went blank as Trinale curiously looked at her.

"Ms. Granger?" The black haired apprentice called once again.

"Uhm…just leave it on my desk, Trinale." Shrugging, Trinale stepped into her office and left it on her desk just as she had instructed.

"Okay, Ms. Granger." And with that, the girl had left Hermione's office.

Hermione quickly snatched the letter and opened it.

She was disappointed. It was not his handwriting at all. But her eyes widened as she continued to read the letter. Tears were starting to fall from her eyes.

What had gone wrong?

Dear _Mrs. Malfoy,_

We perfectly know that you are Ms. Granger; however, the persitent Mr. Malfoy had urged us to address you as _Mrs. Malfoy_. Moving on to the point of our letter, we are most sad to inform you that your _husband_, _Mr. Draco Malfoy, _is in grave danger because of his wavering, poor health. He is currently at St. Mungo's and he wishes to see you. He also—

But Hermione had not finish anymore the letter, instantly, she apparated to St. Mungo's.

* * *

"Draco Malfoy, please."

"Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I—yes. I'm Mrs. Malfoy." She nodded as a tinge of pride stirred inside her. But then, her body became numb as the girl in the front desk gave her a pitiful look.

"He—he's at Room 888." Hermione nodded urgently and proceeded to said room with rallying steps.

* * *

"Draco?" She said aloud as she opened the door. Merlin was she scared. Scared on how Draco will now look like. She was afraid too see him with his eyes closed.

"Hermione?" She heard him call. She breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly crept to his bed. She saw him, there, lying on his sickbed.

Oh gods was he pale. His face lit up when he saw her. But it didn't help at all. He looked pitiful. Her eyes became watery just at the sight of him.

"Wh—what happened to you?" Was what instantly came to her lips. As she said that, she neared him and gave him a long, warm hug.

"I—I got sick." Draco weakly whispered. She released him and was glad that she was able to stare at his steel orbs once again.

"H-how?"

"I don't honestly know…Heck, even the healers here doesn't know how!... I was writing your letter… daily letter," _He smirked._ "And well, I just fell. The next thing I knew, I was here."

"Why…why didn't you tell me?" She whispered sadly, holding his hand to her lips.

"I… I was waiting for you." Was the only answer she got. She gave him a confused frown, wanting him to explain further.

"_I…I didn't know."_

"But… now you're here. And I'm happy." He chuckled, kissing her lips lightly. His lips felt cold, yet so warm inside to Hermione. She had missed this feeling. And she wondered why she ever let him go? To hell with those grows!

"Did I grow up already?" He asked. Hermione merely smiled and nodded. She felt like she was talking to a child now. He seemed so vulnerable.

"Do you still love me?" He continued with his awkward questions. Hermione looked taken aback but had answered it immediately.

"Of course, Draco. I do, I still do."

"Do you still want to be Mrs. Malfoy?" He asked, suddenly lowering his voice into a very silent whisper. It was as if only the wind had whispered it to Hermione.

"I… Why are you asking that?... I do, I do." She nodded vigorously, kissing his hand again. They felt so cold, as if there was this need to put some heat into it.

Suddenly, he was looking at her with a sad gaze after she had answered his last question. There was an impregnable silence following. But it was cut short when Draco chose to speak.

"Glad to hear that…I thought I was going to die lonely…guess, I'm dying happy after all." Hermione merely frowned and turned her attention to an apple beside his bed. She couldn't stand witnessing him like this. She just can't…

"You know that won't happen, Draco… I'm here now… and we're gonna get married and I'm gonna be Mrs. Mal—" And her eyes widened as she heard an unmistakably familiar beeping sound of machinery.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

Slowly, she turned her eyes to the blonde man beside her. The blonde man she had loved so much. Her tears falling slowly as her eyes continued to widen in shock. She felt her body go rigid, as if all air was sucked from her lungs.

She saw him, smiling, his eyes closed.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"_Draco?!"_

_He did die happy._

* * *

**End Notes: **That's it for story 6! My hands are itching for the next Week's theme! And it'll be a challenge for me since we're having our terms that week. Gaaah. Anyway, review and vote!

_Love, Trinale Porsche _


End file.
